


The mighty list of requests to be conquered and tamed!

by Pizzama8



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Requests, Standalone works
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:45:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzama8/pseuds/Pizzama8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These are the requests and as promised they've been written, eventually, if you have requests feel free to place them in the comments section!</p>
<p>Each chapter will have the request in the notes along with a title fitting that request</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death on the wind

**Author's Note:**

> "John works for the SCP foundation and has a talk with SCP-049"  
> For user: godlessadversary

John stared at the figure sitting across with him speechless, he coughed awkwardly and then looked down at his notes before testing the recording device again. First day on the job and already he was making himself look like an idiot, he kicked himself mentally for not having prepared some kind of script.

“You appear to be clean of the disease sir, may I ask your name?”  
“Oh uh well I do try to keep healthy, please call me Doctor Egbert.”

The plague mask changed imperceptibly and slowly leant forward, the action caused John to scoot his chair back a foot instinctively. The mask chuckled and the figure settled back into its previous position staring blankly ahead.

“A doctor, how pleasant to meet a fellow practitioner of medicine. We are so few these days don’t you agree Doctor Egbert? So few and yet the great pestilence has spread so far.”

Its voice seemed forlorn and John felt a pang of pity for it but made no attempt to resume his previous position. He’d read the incident files, he knew exactly what happened to those who were touched by him. He wasn’t going to make such a rookie mistake.

“Yes, right. Listen zero four nine I’ve been assigned to work with you for the foreseeable future and I thought it would be prudent for us to get to know each other.”

There was a pause before the figure tilted its head in confusion.

“Working with me? Will you be helping me cure the great pestilence Doctor Egbert?”

“Something like that; I mean provided you help me learn to identify it then I would very much like to study your techniques and methods. Provided that is acceptable.”

Did the mask just frown at him? He must be going mad.

“Do you understand the risk that exposure to the great pestilence poses to you Doctor Egbert? In order to teach you I would have to show you my patients and that would cause a great deal of risk to your wellbeing.”

“I assure you that the risk to my wellbeing is no greater than it is right now talking to you. I am a little curious to know if you understand the effect that your hand has on people?”

“I am fully aware of what my hand does to those with the disease yes. It sedates them and allows me to cure them. When they awake they are clean of the disease and free to do as they bid.”

“Are you aware that your methods kill your patients?”

“Do not be preposterous Doctor Egbert, I assumed you were smarter than this. I must say for someone who hopes to learn from me you are being quite invasive about my practices. If you do not trust my technique why do you wish to learn it?”

John paused and bit his lip, he’d talked himself down a hole again and he was regretting even asking for this assignment. Why was he risking his life talking to this maniac when he could be doing a safe job somewhere far far away from here?  Oh that’s right because the foundation gave out fat pay checks and compared to some of the horrors that existed at this facility the Plague Doctor was one of the nicer ones.

At least you could talk to him.

“I was just hoping to understand your technique and I’m sorry if I upset you, do you have a name that I may refer to you as?”

“Just refer to me as Doctor, I have not used my name in a long time Doctor Egbert but I assure you it will not enlighten you on my technique.”

“Right, well when would you be happy to begin our lessons?”

There was another paused followed by a hum.

“Hmmm, whenever I encounter a new patient Doctor Egbert. May I ask you a question about your life now or is this interview one sided?”

That threw him off and he cleared his throat, ruffling his papers as he tried to think of a response.

“I suppose that it wouldn’t hurt.”

“Are you married?”

“Uhm no, I am engaged though and we’re expecting a child.”

“How delightful I wish you and your fiancée the best and I will pray that the child is not infected with the disease.”

“Thank you that is surprisingly nice of you!”

“I once was a married man like you are soon to be Doctor Egbert. I lost those I cared for to the great pestilence and have dedicated my life to eradicating it. If you wish to learn my techniques for yourself then you will need to provide similar levels of dedication. If I believe you are not following my orders or adhering to my guidelines I will end our lessons immediately.”

“Of course I understand Doctor and I will pass your comments on to my fiancée and child when she’s born.”

“Will that be all Doctor Egbert? This interview has been taxing and I would like to return to my work.”

John nodded and leant forward, placing his thumb on the recording device’s power button.

“End of interview.”

With that he turned it off and rose, he prepared to leave before a cough caught his attention.

“Doctor Egbert, might I advise you to stay away from that guard on the right. He is infected with the great pestilence and it would be an unfortunate situation if you became so similarly infected.”

John looked at him for a moment before the door opened, he stepped outside and gave the guard on the right a cautious look before steering clear from him. Another day, he thought, another insane terror looking to consume his flesh and soul.


	2. Karkat/Feferi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat is Feferi's matesprit (formally known as the royal consort) but is not respected amongst the palace staff consisting mostly of highbloods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feferi<3Karkat, Remember that time the empirial guards learned to not mess with the empress's matesprit? 
> 
> For anonymous

“I’m sorry sir but you’re going to need to leave the palace grounds. Mutants are not permitted here by law and as such you’re going to need to step away with my friends here.”

Karkat growled at the two guards in front of him blocking him from his room, glancing over his shoulder at the other two that were waiting to escort him off the royal grounds daring them to touch him. Neither did because they knew full well that eventually someone would come along and verify his identity and they’d have to let him go. But blue bloods were sticklers for the hemospectrum no matter how defunct Feferi attempted to make it and if he resisted they would use it to no doubt justify a beating or two.

“Are you fucking blind? Can’t you see I’m wearing the clothing of the royal consort get out of my way!”

“Are you implying the empress would ever dare sleep with a filthy mutant like yourself? She has higher standards than that and everyone knows the royal consort is traditionally a highblood.”

“Traditionally yes but I’m the fucking exception right now so kindly step aside so that I can get into my room. Your precious fucking empress is expecting me in the next oh thirty fucking minutes so if you really want me to be late to a royal function then by all means you can explain to the empress why I wasn’t there to attend her!”

The guards gave each other a small smirk, the one that spoke volumes to Karkat about what was going to happen to him. If he was lucky they just talk down to him and throw him out of the palace grounds again and then he’d be forced to wait until someone friendly who knew his face would lead him back inside past the guards and to Feferi.

If he was unlucky they would take him somewhere and try to cull him for the “good of the empress”. It wouldn’t be the first time and no matter how hard he tried he doubted it would be the last. Even after all the reforms, after all the supporters of the old way were put down, bought off or dethrone, after everything that their empire had achieved since Feferi had taken power Blue Bloods like these four still had a hard on for the hemospectrum.

There was no way he was getting through to them, or past them, or accomplishing anything.

“The empress would never lower herself to your level mutant scum, now leave before we cull you for disobeying your betters.”

“You know that law was changed a fucking sweep ago and you know that I’ll have your jobs for this. “

“What kind of influence would a jumped up mutant whore like yourself have? You really think the empress cares about your kind or what you have to say? You’re just a toy to her, a way to pass the ti-“

Karkat had never swung so hard or so fast in his life, the punch connected with the guard’s mouth before the other three could do anything although the moment the punch connected the three had tackled him to the ground and began to punch and beat him, tearing at his clothes and leaving him a bloody mess. Satisfied that he wasn’t going to be fighting back any time soon they hoisted him up and dragged him towards the kitchen knowing that they could lock the pantry from the outside and leave him trapped in there.

Karkat lifted his head weakly, blood dripping from his nose and mouth as he looked up dumbly at the room of darkness in front of him. He looked at the guards and spat at their feet, a glob of spit and blood landing on one of their shoes which earnt him a kick to the stomach before he was thrown into the pitch black pantry and locked in there. Tired, beaten and unable to move he remained there.

Feferi examined herself in the mirror, running her hands over her body and pushing her breasts up as she admired herself in her new lingerie. Yep Karkat was definitely going to like this, unlike certain pig heads with outdated concepts of beauty and entitlement her royal consort appreciated her body. She then head over to her bed and waited, shifting awkwardly from one position to another waiting for him to come in. She’d made it clear that she wasn’t to be disturbed tonight because tonight she was going to spend it with her matesprit.

Ten minutes later he hadn’t shown up, twenty minutes, thirty, forty minutes and nothing. She was beginning to worry and quickly stood up, rising from her bed and grabbing a nightgown to cover herself she headed out of her room and walked down to his. He wasn’t allowed to sleep with her unless he was doing his duty as her consort because of security reasons she thought were preposterous but had eventually relented to.

She approached his door, there was only one guard standing outside it and they appeared to be coming out with a black eye. It wasn’t anything worth noting, blue bloods fought regularly over literally anything. She knocked on the door and waited, the guard made no movement, she knocked again before entering only to find his room empty.

She stepped back outside and stood in front of the guard and looked him up and down; there on his shoe was red blood. She sighed and lashed out with her right arm, gripping the blue bloods throat so tightly that it cut off his air supply.

“Where.”

“Kitchen, your majesty, please… stop… I can’t….”

She dropped him and let him slump to the floor, giving him a kick for good measure before heading down to the kitchen. She spotted three more guards standing outside the pantry, one of them approached her with a serious look on his face.

“Your majesty I regret to inform you that there’s been a rodent infestation in the palace but we’ve fortunately managed to trap most of them inside the pantry. An exterminator is coming in the morni-“

She punched him in the gut and let him topple behind her, she then gave the other two guards her sweetest smile. The one that convinced powerful men and women to bow to her lest they want to see what she looks like when she’s angry.

“Open.”

The guards scrambled to open it, she looked inside and saw Karkats prone form. Her heart began to sprint, panic and bile rising in her throat but she kept a calm façade. He was fine, he was durable, he was always fine.

“Leader?”

They pointed at the prone figure.

“Take him outside and hang him for treason.”

The two guards swallowed nervously and nodded, running over and dragging their former comrade away.

“For a fucking mutant! Your majesty please I beg of you I’m worth more than him! I’ll be your consort! Please stop!”

She ignored him and once they were out of earshot she rushed over to Karkat and pulled his head into her lap, hugging it gently and pressing a kiss against his forehead. He let out a groan and waved his hand weakly.

“You should see the other fucker….”

“I did, it must be a real inconvenience getting red blood out of their clothes.”

Karkat chuckled dryly and shook his head, looking away from her to hide his tears of shame.

“You should’ve come to me.”

“I can handle myself!”

“This is handling yourself? What if they’d tried to hang you or worse? What if you were dead Karkat what do I do if you’re dead?”

“You move on empress, you’re going to outlive me anyway right Feferi? No point getting upset over a fleeting romance when you were young.”

Feferi sighed, gently picking up Karkat until he was cradled in her arms and carried him back to her room. She couldn’t do anything for him in the pantry and she wasn’t going to let him out of her sight for a week.

“Screw that, you’re everything to me right now Karkat. From now on you’re staying in my room and I won’t hear a glubbing word against it understood?”

Karkat simply shrugged then groaned, his body hurt and he just wanted to go to sleep now. So much for a night of crazy good sex, Feferi thought, he’ll be lucky if nothing is broken.


End file.
